User talk:Agent M
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent M page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 21:34, July 4, 2010 Excuse me Agent M, but will you please explain to me why you keep deleting my edit on Eddy's character bio? I worked hard to write all that stuff and you edited half of it. Sorry if I offended you in any way, please respond. TheManOnTheMoon23 Reply to TheManOnTheMoon23 I was reverting it so a few changes could be done, putting in 8 left out spaces (I hate it when people do that!) and I only reverted it once. Agent M 11:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Excuse but what 8 left out spaces? What did i leave out? TheManOnTheMoon23 I was wrong, it was 9 spaces, 3 incorrect words, and believe it's: Excuse but what 8 left out spaces? What did I leave out? (CAPITAL LETTERS!) He has also displayed cowardice on more than one occasion. Though these traits might seem to be their on their own they can be easily explained, and Eddy's true nature can be seen. All of his traits come from his brother who also scammed people like Eddy did, although much more successfully and he was accepted in to society easily and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but he failed *miserably.His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting *pumelled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's Brother was a character who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular. Eddy's love for money, greed and ambitious nature all stem from his brothers teachings on how to be successful, which resulted in Eddy becoming greedy and *selfish.Eddy always voiced his desire to become rich and successful. His *narcissism,egoism and macho attitude also come from his brothers tutoring and training on how to attract girls, and so Eddy tried to look as handsome as possible. His bossy and bullying nature possibly come from his brothers constant bullying. In actuality, Eddy is a sad and misunderstood character, who lived in the shadow of his elder *brother,and who only wanted to be accepted in to society by the wrong means, and society *shuned him,made fun of *him,laughed at him and ridiculed *him.In the end, *thankfully,he changed his ways and *finnaly got the only thing he ever wished *for:acceptance. Okay, #1= miserably.His should be, miserably. His #2= pumelled should be, pummeled. #3= selfish.Eddy should be, selfish. Eddy. #4= narcissism,egoism should be, narcissism, egoism. #5= brother,and should be, brother, and. #6= shuned him,made should be, shunned him, made. #7= him,laughed should be, him, laughed. #8= him.In should be, him. In. #9= thankfully,he should be, thankfully, he. #10=.finnaly should be, finally. #11= for:acceptance. should be, for: acceptance. Oh, and please log in so I know where to see who made the mistakes when and where. Agent M 07:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Animusic Reply: I'm going to give the situation a look, and see what I want to do about it. I'll probably just warn him for now. And I'm not sure why sometimes your comments get double-posted, it must just be an error with your browser. I'll delete the duplicate ones for you. - Thanks, the double-posts seem not to happen as much anymore, but still does. Oh, and thanks for giving me your opinion on my logos. Agent M 08:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Let's Both Stop This. Uh... we should stop fighting and cursing now, Agent M. Animusic 00:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm A Bitch, not you. I know, that's what I said. Agent M 08:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Award & Badges Reply The old awards are still in operation. If you wish to nominate yourself for the awards, leave a message on this page Ok. I did anyway. Agent M 11:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Template Reply Sorry, but I am not to good with templates. Try asking Kirkland22 for help. Okay, thanks for the effort, and I did. Agent M 19:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm… I'm not so sure why the image is not appearing in your friends box. Try adding it again, you may not have copied all of the box. I copied THE WHOLE PAGE once, just to be sure, then scrapped the rest of the stuff, but it resolutely says' "1"... P.S. I added it about 3~4 times, each on a different occasion. Eh, I'll just leave 1. Agent M 19:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait! I found a way. #Go to this URL: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_opening_image.jpg #Right click the image of the Eds. #Click "Copy image URL". #Then paste it in the box where the picture should be (this works on all templates). Simple! Agent M 19:52, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandal/spam Reply I patrol the Wiki for both spam and vandalism. What user are you talking about? Animusic? Yeah, he constantly spams on comments, but this could turn to pages. Just to let you know. Me and Jspyster1 have seen some of it. Agent M 13:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, completely. I'll be monitoring this situation and if it gets any worse, I might consider blocking Animusic until he ceases to spam. - I have a bad feeling about this...Huh? a Star Wars reference? How'd that get there?! Agent M 14:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It's happened, Animusic has made a category called "Smart Characters" and I'm afraid he'll add every character to this category, like Sarah and Edd. Agent M 14:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I deleted the category, and I really need to talk to him about this, though I'm not really sure what to say. - He just made another category that was deleted. "Un-teached well characters", and added Ed and Jimmy. I undid the revisions, of course. This is getting out of hand. Agent M 14:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It is indeed getting out of hand, and I tried talking to him about it, but I doubt he'll understand. If he adds pages to those useless categories again, just undo the edit. - I did, but does this mean I'm in line to win the "Cleanup Award" along with the other award I've nominated myself for? Agent M 14:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it does. - Ok, thanks. Would it be too much to ask if I could add you to my Friends list? Agent M 14:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Not at all, go right on ahead. - Thank you a-very much. Agent M 14:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC)